Everlife
by snowhalation
Summary: \HIATUS/ —because love can be reversed, triangle, square, or maybe turn-around; SasuSaku, ShikaSaku, ShikaIno, SasuIno, and many more; AU OOC; untuk anggota Aliansi Mamak Cetar WBRP —mysticahime


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, but the plot is _mine_.

**ABA:** silakan bunuh aku, aku tau masih banyak utang _fic_ sama para pembaca, tapi ide yang ini udah lama banget—dan aku takut aku bisa lupa sama idenya kalo ga cepet-cepet ditulis. Jadi, _here it is_, satu _multichap_ baru dari aku. Semoga kalian suka.

Sekalian, ini untuk **keluarga mamak cetar WBRP**. _Thanks for being the fourth family_ :)

.

.

.

Ada sekali waktu dia berharap bisa memutar ulang jarum jam ke arah sebaliknya. Mengembalikannya pada saat tertentu sebelum ia mengambil keputusan dan pada akhirnya mengalami penyesalan panjang. Hanya saja, ia tahu bahwa sampai kapan pun, waktu yang sudah lewat tak akan kembali lagi.

Hal ini tidak akan terjadi apabila Sakura tidak memaksa untuk menonton konser di _club_ pada malam itu. Hingar-bingar musik telah membuatnya lupa daratan. Ia terlalu menikmatinya, terlalu larut dalam suasana pesta di _club_.

Usianya baru lima belas lewat, tidak termasuk kalangan yang biasa menghabiskan malam di _club_ hanya untuk menonton sebuah konser. Namun, Sakura terus memaksa kedua orangtuanya hingga mereka menyerah dan mengizinkan putri bungsunya pergi menonton konser dengan ditemani oleh putra sulung mereka, Sasori.

Malam itu, suasana _club_ begitu ramai. Manusia-manusia hanyut dalam alunan musik yang berdentum-dentum jenaka. Gelas-gelas berisi minuman beralkohol beredar, tubuh-tubuh meliuk bergoyang mengikuti irama. Wajah-wajah teler mulai muncul di mana-mana, membuat Sakura merasa tak nyaman.

Lantas, gadis itu mengajak Sasori untuk pulang. Konser baru berjalan separuh waktu, namun gadis itu tidak menyukai orang-orang di sekitarnya yang mulai berpindah alam.

Dan kejadian setelah itu... membuat gadis itu benar-benar ingin memutar waktu.

Mereka tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Kedua kakak-adik itu hanya menyeberang jalanan yang sepi dan gelap. Tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa kendaraan akan lewat. Sepi. Hanya terdengar dentuman musik di belakang sana.

Sakura sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau sedetik kemudian muncul seberkas cahaya yang semakin lama semakin mendekat dalam kecepatan tinggi. Mobil itu dikendarai oleh seorang mabuk, berjalan tak tentu arah dengan pedal gas diinjak dalam. Secara refleks, Sasori merenggut tubuh adiknya agar terlindungi di belakang punggungnya.

Tabrakan itu tak bisa dicegah. Dua tubuh terpental ke sisi jalan, berbenturan dengan aspal dan trotoar. Mobil itu sendiri mengeluarkan decitan yang menyakitkan telinga dan menghantam lampu jalan sebelum akhirnya terbakar.

Sakura merasakan kepalanya sangat sakit. Ia berusaha menoleh untuk melihat keadaan kakaknya, dan dirasakannya sebuah tangan menyentuh bahunya. Sentuhan itu kemudian melemah dan tidak terasa lagi.

Kakaknya...

Gadis itu berusaha mencari sosok Sasori, namun tiba-tiba denyutan yang sangat mengerikan menyerang bagian belakang kepalanya. Setelah itu, semuanya gelap, tertelan oleh kelamnya malam.

.

.

.

**EVERLIFE**

by **mysticahime****  
****2013**

.

.

.

Bunyi berderap terdengar di sepanjang lorong—berasal dari langkah-langkah cepat dan menggebu milik Tuan Haruno. Di belakangnya, Nyonya Haruno mengikuti dengan ayunan langkah lebar-lebar. Wajah keduanya tampak pucat pasi. Tujuan mereka hanya satu: pintu UGD.

Setibanya di sana, keduanya disambut oleh seorang perawat yang tadi menghubungi mereka dan mengabari kalau kedua anak mereka mengalami kecelakaan. Dengan wajah pias, Tuan Haruno mendekati perawat itu.

"Bagaimana keadaan Sasori dan Sakura?" tanya Tuan Haruno dengan nada cemas. Kerutan tertoreh di keningnya, seolah-olah sudah diukir secara permanen di sana.

Perawat itu menghela napas, tidak menjawab apa-apa. Pria itu membuka pintu UGD dan mempersilakan pasangan Haruno melihat sendiri keadaan kedua anak mereka. Keadaan yang terlalu sulit dijelaskan oleh kata-kata.

Udara bertemperatur rendah menyambut mereka bertiga. Perawat laki-laki itu membimbing Tuan dan Nyonya Haruno menuju tempat tidur anak perempuan mereka. Nyonya Haruno terkesiap melihat keadaan anak perempuannya. Serta-merta, ia menutup mulutnya dan kedua matanya berlinang air mata.

Kedua mata Haruno Sakura terpejam. Kepalanya diperban sedemikian rupa hingga hanya bagian depan wajahnya yang terlihat. Dua infus menancap di kiri-kanan tangannya. Di sebelahnya terdapat alat rekam denyut jantung yang terhubung ke tubuhnya. Terlihat di monitornya garis yang bergerak naik dan turun walau sangat lemah.

Seorang dokter yang masih muda menyapa pasangan Haruno. Dokter itu memperkenalkan diri sebagai Dokter Yakushi, dokter yang sedang berjaga di UGD malam itu. Beliau mengatakan bahwa keadaan Sakura saat ini stabil dan gadis itu akan kembali pulih setelah beberapa hari.

"Tidak ada kerusakan pada organ-organ tubuhnya, Dok?" tanya Tuan Haruno yang masih dapat menguasai diri sementara istrinya sudah menangis terisak-isak.

"Kepalanya memang terbentur cukup keras, namun tidak mengakibatkan kerusakan fatal, hanya saja kemungkinan besar, Haruno Sakura akan mengalami amnesia ringan." Dokter Yakushi mengamati denyut jantung Sakura yang terekam di monitor. Mengangguk, lalu berkata, "Sedangkan Sasori..."

"Ada apa dengan Sasori?" Tuan Haruno merasakan hawa dingin menjalar di tengkuknya.

"Sebaiknya kalian lihat sendiri..."

.

.

.

Sakura merasakan dirinya berada dalam kegelapan yang begitu pekat. Ia tak tahu di mana ujung kegelapan itu. Tangannya menggapai-gapai ke segala arah, namun ia tak menemukan apa pun di sekitarnya. Sakura mencoba berjalan ke satu arah, namun perjalanannya tak habis-habis. Dan ketika ia merasa lelah sehingga memutuskan untuk duduk, ia terjatuh.

Kelopak matanya terbuka sedikit, menerima cahaya menyilaukan dari arah lampu. Pusing, Sakura kembali memejamkan matanya, berusaha kembali tidur.

Namun telinganya menangkap jeritan seorang wanita—ibunya?—yang memanggil-manggil sebuah nama.

Nama Sasori.

Kakaknya.

Sakura tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada kakak sematawayangnya, namun perasaannya mengatakan bahwa setelah ini ia tidak akan bertemu dengan pemuda itu lagi. Setelah ini, ia akan tenggelam dalam kegelapan ini seorang diri.

Sendiri...

.

.

**To be continued...**

.

.

.

**A**uthor's **B**acot **A**rea

Halo ' ')/

Ini hanya pengantar yang cenderung _dark_. Hanya lintasan sekilas sebelom masuk ke cerita utamanya ' ')/

Di sini, aku bakalan pake beberapa karakter yang bakalan sering muncul, tapi buat di _summary_ aku masukin karakter ceweknya aja ya~

Tema _fic_ ini gak berat kok, cuma pembukaannya aja yang rada-rada gelap gini. Ke sananya sih, aku mau bikin ke arah kehidupan sehari-hari, biar yang nulis juga gak galau pas mau ngetiknya. Drama masih jadi _genre_ utamaku selama beberapa waktu ini, hehe :P

Oh ya, _fic_ ini bakalan di-_update_ setiap tanggal 4. Jadi, untuk baca kelanjutannya, silakan tunggu tanggal 4 bulan depan :) Kalo misalnya aku kelewat _update_ pas tanggal 4, silakan tunggu tanggal 4 selanjutnya 8D #dibuang Syukur-syukur sih gak kelewat, ya! Hohohoho~

Makasih udah mau baca~ _review_?

**Me ke aloha,  
mysticahime****  
04022012**


End file.
